


Through My Eyes

by Tarlan



Series: Insight [3]
Category: Scanners II: The New Order (1991), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Angst, Hewligan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David leads the rescue when Brendan and Freya are held hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsheplets prompt #74 Forgotten

Brendan could feel the prickling sensation like an itch he couldn't scratch, purely because that itch was inside his head. He knew what it was and he was grateful because it meant that help was very close by. David was inside his head, looking out through his eyes and probably relaying all that information to a NSA tactical team. Bearing that in mind, Brendan pressed his back against the wall and looked around the small room where both he and Freya were being held with wrists and ankles bound. He let David see the doors and windows, any obstacles that would hamper an assault and, more importantly, the number of guards in the room and their current positions.

Silently, he tried to clear his mind and communicate David's presence to Freya. Her glance and the small reassuring smile proved that his communication was unnecessary. David had opened up his thoughts to her--or more likely, had pushed thoughts at her--but the tape over both their mouths prevented her from whispering anything she had learned. Once more he wished that the mind reading went both ways because then he would know what information she had gained from David.

Her eyes said, 'Trust me', and he did trust her and David implicitly. He let himself relax, aware that she was slighter than him in strength and stature and might have to take some physical action to push him out of the line of fire when their rescue came. The less his body resisted her, the greater the chance of both of them coming out of this alive. He would have ended that last thought as 'unscathed' but the blood that had trickled down from the gash on his temple and dried to an itchiness on his skin already precluded that particular outcome. Still, alive was good.

Brendan felt a little more internal pressure and knew it was David working some of his Scanner healing magic, repairing the damage inside Brendan's brain from the heavy-handed blow of a pistol butt cracked against his skull. Freya had been worrying over him, but Brendan could understand why as things had been a lot fuzzier after the blow to his head. He'd had trouble remembering things, at one time waking up in a panic, having forgotten that he was not in David's warm bed at Michael's research center, curled up in bed with David wrapped around him. Now his mind was growing sharper again, with memories and information flowing more easily, and he could almost feel the tension leaving Freya with every passing second, despite the fact that it should have been the opposite, with increased tension from the imminent rescue.

Rescue came suddenly despite being expected, and he let Freya shoulder him flat against the floor as one guard turned his gun upon the others, killing them outright. The door burst open and NSA agents flooded into the room, aiming at the remaining guard with precision. And then David was right in front of him, with his blue eyes wide and his face pale and yet flushed--shocky. Brendan understood. David would never take another life lightly but he had killed today. He had taken control of one of the guards and used the man to shoot two men dead in order to save Brendan and Freya.

Michael's research center had all the equipment needed to assess Brendan's injuries, and the MRI scan showed that the damaged areas were healing fast under David's extraordinary skill. By rights, the damage would have killed him if gone untreated for much longer. It was a bleed into his brain, causing an increase in pressure, but now, all Brendan had was a headache, and even that had started to fade under David's careful mental caress.

The physical caress was equally welcome, with David's agile fingers stroking Brendan's skin from shoulder to thigh in a gentle, repetitive motion that soothed away the last of Brendan's fears and anxieties. Soft lips brushed over his and Brendan sighed in relief, breathing in David. He could feel a natural, restorative sleep creeping over him--a feeling that was far different from the fog and pain of his head injury. He felt safe and he slowly let go, curling into the security of David's arms; letting David take care of him but almost forgotten memories brought him back from the edge of sleep.

"You did the right thing," he whispered against David's cheek.

Despite his tiredness, he wanted to take care of David in turn because he knew how difficult it would be for David to reconcile his innate compassion with the taking of a life. David had killed, but sometimes he needed to be reminded that he had taken those lives to protect himself, others or his country--not for pleasure.

"You did the right thing," he repeated softly.

Tomorrow they would talk, but for now Brendan would show him in feelings and physical caresses that David had no reason to feel guilty over the death of the two guards--only genuine remorse for the necessity. He would show David that his actions today had not turned him into a psychopath like his father's brother, Darryl Revok, or any other of the rogue scanners who had killed indiscriminately. He felt the warm breath of a sigh against his skin and the tightening of arms around him.

"I know," David replied just as softly.

Tomorrow he would let David talk and he would hold him close as David spilled his self-doubts and misery because he knew David was a gentle and compassionate soul. Brendan smiled gently. Perhaps that was something else that David could see through his eyes.

END

-


End file.
